


Hell Cat

by WishaDream



Series: Hurts like Hell Bonus Stories [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Awkward Romance, Black Cat - Freeform, Cat, Cute, Drama and Romance, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kara Danvers is a Ray of Sunshine, Kara is a klutz, Magic, Purrfect - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Slow Romance, Sweet, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Witches, don't want you getting the wrong idea, kara as guilty, kiss, lena as a cat, lena as cat is super affectionate, much to kara's chagrine, she gets turned into a cat, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: During a potion lesson Kara ends up spilling some of the mixture on Lena causing the girl to change in an unexpected way.Another short from the High School Witch AU
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Hurts like Hell Bonus Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840009
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Hell Cat

Kara let out a tired sigh as her head dropped back. It felt like her brain was going to explode with the influx of new information.

Like a computer when it had locked up all she could hear was the steady ping of her brain shutting down.

She felt something soft press to her forehead as she opened her eyes to find Lena kissing her skin.

“You okay?”

“This wouldn’t be so bad if I didn’t have to learn two names for every spell component.”

Lena smiled sympathetically, “I know. But witches gave the ingredients special names as a code only they knew so no one else would be able to mimic their spells.”

“But some of these—like, what is devil’s tongue?”

“It’s asking for a white man’s lies.”

Kara let out another tired groan. “Is that actually something that can be bottled?”

“Not all the components are literal. They just want the spirit of the thing. Like a love letter written by a man that claimed to love you. Or a promise ring given in assurance he would stay true.”

The blonde shook her head tiredly before leaning down to rest her head on the spell book.

“This is nothing like baking. When it asks for two cups of sugar you can’t just substitute salt because they are both white and grainy.”

Lena stroked her hair, “I guess that’s why I wasn’t good at it. I thought salt would be good enough.”

Kara stuck out her tongue at the dark haired girl when she laughed.

“Come on,” Lena pushed at her arm, “Let’s test the potion you brewed.”

“It doesn’t even look the same color as yours.”

“That’s fine. It doesn’t always end up the same color because of the potency of the ingredients.”

Another groan as Kara dropped her eyes on the object Lena wanted her to test the potion on. Not an object: one of Lena’s spiders.

“Are you sure this is okay?”

“My spiders are made of magic. It will be fine.”

The door to the charm shop opened as Lena asked her to wait as she went to greet the customer.

Kara frowned as she looked at her potion. It bubbled brown like mud while Lena’s simmered with a bright pink color. The potion was supposed to change the spider’s appearance, making it have pink little dots. Kara was sure her potion was going to make it have disgusting brown spots. Or great big boils.

Looking back at the spell list she checked again to make sure she had put in everything. At this point in their studies Lena was no longer looking over her shoulder to make sure she did everything right. Kara didn’t like having such freedom, she was still unsure of how to properly measure the ingredients and exactly which herbs went into the potion in what order. Plus all the spells were written in a poetic fashion that was like a code that only those who had studied it could understand. And even with Lena’s patient instruction Kara was still not grasping it.

Looking back at Lena she found her still talking with the customer. Maybe she should pour out the potion and try again. The customer looked like they were going to be a while.

Tossing her potion into the throw away bin she started to mix up a new concoction, moving swiftly as she pulled a scale off a pine cone into the boiling liquid, followed by a snip—no a sliver of blue leaf. The color was just starting to take on a pink tinge until she added the final ingredient, then it went jet black.

She let out a resigned sigh as Lena came over smiling down at her.

“You ready?”

“I guess.”

Picking up the spoon she was going to use to apply the potion, Kara held it above the spider, hesitating when the arachnid looked up at her with its big eyes.

Lena made all her spiders with a spell. In the past they had looked like black widows with an especially bright red hourglass on the back. But since spiders weren’t Kara’s favorite creature, and Lena liked having her around, she had changed the arachnids to look more like a jumping spider.

Kara would admit it was cute with its big round eyes and the way it held its pincers in front of its face like it was shyly asking you to prom.

As she stared at it, the spider tilted its body to the side like it was curiously asking why are you dumping stuff on me?

Kara felt her hand shake as guilt stung her heart.

As if feeling her emotion, Lena insisted, “He’s magic. It won’t hurt him. I promise.”

As if to prove this, Lena reached out, taking a hold of the spoon from Kara. But Kara wasn’t fully paying attention as she was lost in the spider’s eyes. When Lena pulled at the spoon Kara kept a hold of it so that when she did end up letting go the witch wasn’t expecting it as the contents of the spoon ended up flying back onto her.

Hearing Lena’s surprised cry brought Kara back as her eyes widened, “Oh no, Lena. I’m so sorry.”

Turning around, she hurried to find something to clean up the potion. There was a cloth. She grabbed it, turning back as she said again, “I didn’t mean--.”

Her brow furrowed as she found Lena’s seat empty.

“Lena?”

She looked around the room. It wasn’t that big a room, having once been a storage room for extra sport’s equipment.

Something touched her leg as she jumped back before looking down to see a black cat peering up at her. It let out a single” meow” in a tone like it was addressing her.

“Wha? How did you get in here?”

The cat sat down, fixing her with a look like really? You don’t know?

Something about the look seemed familiar as she knelt down, looking the cat full in the face. The cat blinked as its tail shifted patiently behind it like a tapping finger.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

“Oh!” the eyes of the cat were sea foam green. The same shade as, “Lena?”

She couldn’t believe she was saying it, that she was coming to the conclusion that she had turned her Lena into a cat, but stranger things had happened. Well, no, not stranger. More like equally strange.

“Lena?”

The cat mewed in answer as if to say yep, it’s me.

“How? How?”

She stood up as she walked to the table looking down at the bubbling black liquid. Beside it the cat, Lena gracefully landed on the table.

“It was only supposed to make the spider have pink spots.”

The cat mewed as it tapped its paw against the cauldron as if she was just now noticing the change in color.

“Yeah, I tried to mix it again while you were talking to the--.”

The cat patted the spell page as it let out another mew.

“What ingredients did I use?”

A mew of confirmation.

“Um, let me see.” She started to list the ingredients and the measurements as cat Lena bobbed her head. When she was done the cat stared at her, “Where did I go wrong?”

The cat started to mewl as if Lena was going into a long explanation about what could have possibly happened.

Kara let out a low groan, “I’m sorry, Lena, but I can’t understand you.”

The cat paused; looking for a moment like she had forgotten that simple fact. Then she made a cute little “mew” in her throat before jumping down to the ground.

Kara thought she was going to start helping her collect the ingredients for the counter potion, but was surprised when Lena headed to the door.

“Lena, where are you going?”

The cat squeezed through the door as she headed outside. Kara grabbed her bag, turning off the burners, before heading after her.

“Lena?”

She looked around, her eyes lifting to the top of the building then going higher as she realized how dark the sky was.

“”Oh, it is pretty late.”

“Mew,” she felt something brush against her leg as she looked own to find Lena rubbing against her. Her face heated.

Not Lena. The cat.

“I guess you probably don’t want to go home like this.”

“Mew.”

Lena had never told her so, but Kara was pretty sure the girl’s parents had no idea about her magical inclinations. Bending down she picked up her Lena, holding her close as she said, “I’ll just take you home with me.”

Lena purred contentedly. Kara felt the heat of a blush in her ears as she again reminded herself, not Lena. Cat Lena.

But really, how much was cat and how much was Lena. She seemed to understand perfectly everything Kara told her, but how much was instinct and how much was Lena?

“What’s with the cat?”

Alex was coming down the stairs when Kara entered her home.

“It’s Lena.”

Her sister gave her an incredulous look as she said, “You named a cat after your girlfriend? That’s a little weird.”

“No. It’s actually Lena.” She held up the cat so Alex could see Lena’s signature green eyes, “I spilled a potion on her.”

Alex folded her arms, “You better not let mom see her. You know how she gets around Lena’s magic.”

Her mom had heart palpitations. Or, the vapors, if one wanted to reference Pride and Prejudice. Though her mom loved Lena, she had a little trouble wrapping her mind around just how special her daughter’s friend was.

Holding Lena close, Kara nodded as she headed straight up to her room. Setting Lena down on the floor she unpacked her bag before heading to the door.

“I’ll be right back with something for you to eat. You want fish?”

Lena made a face of are you being serious?

“Okay, no fish.” She closed the door behind her before heading out.

She could smell the food her mom was cooking as she headed into the kitchen.

“Oh, hi, Kara. Could you pass me the basil?”

Kara pulled off a few leaves, washing them before handing them to her mom.

“Is Lena here?” her mom looked past Kara as if expecting Lena to manifest from her shadow.

“No she, uh, she had something else to do tonight.”

“Oh, well, remind her she is always welcome to eat here.”

Kara smiled, “I will,” she kissed her mom’s cheek.

“What are you doing?”

Kara paused as she pulled out a plate of leftover beef-stroganoff from the fridge.

“Kara, I’m making food.”

“I, um, I’m hungry now. I won’t eat too much.”

Her mother let out a resigned sigh, knowing just how much her daughter could eat.

“Alright. Forty more minutes for this.”

Kara nodded as she headed off with the plate of food. Up in her room Lena was curled up on Kara’s pillow, her tail curling above her in a contented wave.

“I brought you some stroganoff.”

Lena leapt down to the floor as Kara placed the food down. She sniffed the plate before sitting back, looking up at Kara as she let out a distressed mewl.

“What?”

The cat looked down at the food before lifting its eyes back to Kara.

“I don’t know what you want?

Lena let out a frustrated chatter.

Kara lifted her hands, “Hey, I know this is my fault, but I’m doing my best.”

The cat let out a low growl that sounded annoyed before she dropped her head to eat the food. Kara tried to do her homework while Lena ate but all she could think was: what if she never figured out how to reverse this? What if her Lena stayed a cat? Would she also have a cat’s lifespan? Would she only live as long as twenty years?

Her pulse raced as she felt herself freaking out over all the possibilities. Something soft brushed against her arm as she turned to see Lena rubbing against her. Cat Lena. As if on instinct she reached up, scratching at the cat’s ears as it let out a contented purr.

As she continued to scritch the cat she rested her head on her other hand, watching as the cat stretched its body across her hand.

“You know, I feel like talking to you in this form would be easier.”

The cat let out a soft mew as if to ask what do you mean?

“It’s just, normally when I talk to you, I often get distracted by your lips or your eyes and forget the things I want to say. Or I get tongue tied because of how beautiful you are.”

The cat actually chuckled as its tail flicked with amusement.

“I’m serious,” she paused to take a steadying breath as she again said, “I’m sorry that I did this to you. Ow!”

The cat bit her. It actually bit her finger and then fixed her with a look of stop blaming yourself. This could have happened to anyone. It lifted its head as its back arched so it bore a proud look as if to declare You think I became the great witch that I am without making mistakes just like this and worse.

She didn’t know how she was able to understand the cat so well, but Lena had this way of conveying so much with a simple look coupled with her body language.

“I’m sure you made mistakes, but you were a lot younger than me.”

The cat made a disgruntled “mrr” deep in its throat as its eyes seemed to say age doesn’t matter, it’s experience.

“Well, yeah, but,” she looked down at her finger. It was red where Lena had bit her but she hadn’t done more than put the indentation of her teeth into the skin. “I wouldn’t really know, now would I? Because you rarely tell me about your past or anything about yourself.” She bit her lip as she felt that usual annoyance rise to the surface. The annoyance she felt whenever she thought about how little she actually knew about Lena, “I haven’t heard anything more from you about your mom since the cave. And you never talk about your current family.”

The cat let out a disgruntled sound.

“I know. But all I really know is it’s something you don’t like to talk about. But Lena,” the cat was turned away as she started to scratch behind its ears, making it turn into her hand as it let out a contended purr, “If we’re going to do this I need to know things. Things about you. I can’t be the only one leaning on you. Like, if I hadn’t been there and this had happened to you by accident, would you have even come to me or would you have tried to solve it all on your own.”

She stopped petting the cat as she waited for its reply. Its reply was a guilty turn away of its face.

“Lena,” her tone was scolding as she said, “just a few weeks ago you were getting onto me about how it hurt you to think of me dealing with things on my own. But you’re a hypocrite. This isn’t fair to me to burden you with all my problems and then not help you bear your own. This isn’t healthy. This needs to be a two way street where we share each other’s struggles.”

The cat dropped its head like you have a point. The feline started to lick Kara’ finger in apology.

“When this is all over and you are back to you,” her throat felt tight as her mind tried to warn her this might never go back to normal. She pushed that feeling away and continued, “you need to tell me everything.”

The cat’s head sunk down to the side. Everything?

“Well, okay, at your own pace. But please.”

The cat nodded its head slightly without meeting her eyes.

“All I’m asking is just to know you as well as you know me. To form a connection with you like you have with me.”

The cat looked at her intently, studying her for a moment as she felt her face flush with the attention. “Mew?” It was as if she was asking our connection?

“You know, how you can feel what I do. Why don’t I have that with you?”

The cat lifted its paw, batting it at the air for a moment. She realized Lena was trying to do that spinning of her hand she did when she was forming a way to explain something in her mind.

“It’s okay. Tell me later.”

The cat’s paw dropped as it nodded.

“Kara! Dinner.”

She smiled as she got up from her chair, “Remember, you promised.”

The cat made a “mrr” sound deep in its throat before nodded its head in resignation.

Grabbing the empty plate off the floor she headed down for dinner.

As she rinsed the plate her mother gave her a curious look, “I’m just now realizing you didn’t heat that up. Was it good cold?”

Kara let out a groan as she realized that was what Lena had been trying to tell her. Are you really going to make me eat this cold?

“I sure hope it was good.”

Her mother gave her a curious look but didn’t ask as she’d learned questions did not always get her answers she could understand. Dinner was good, but Kara barely noticed as she was too busy worrying over Lena.

Though she was sure she would turn it down, she brought a bowl of warm milk up for her friend.

“Sorry about the cold dinner.”

The cat purred in signal of accepting her apology before lapping up the milk. Kara headed into her bathroom to get changed while Lena was preoccupied. A moment later scratching at her door startled her as she looked down to see a paw peeking under the door.

“Lena, I’m changing.”

There was an impatient mew as if to say I need in there too.

Kara’s eyes widened as she realized just what Lena might need.

She was only in her pajama bottoms and bra as she opened the door. Lena came in, slinking across the room before leaping up on the sink. Then she sat there staring at Kara as if to say Go on.

Kara’s brow furrowed. “Don’t you need to use the toilet?” she motioned to the open bowl.

The cat actually looked offended before turning her face away.

“Oh, uh, sorry. Then why do you want in here?”

The cat dipped its head as it let out a low “mrrr” as if grumbling under her breath. Kara couldn’t be sure but she actually thought she understood the gesture.

‘You’re lonely.” She laughed as the cat glanced at her before looking away again, its head dipping lower. “That is the case. Well, fine, you can stay here while I finish getting ready.”

Kara put on her night shirt then undid her bra under it before pulling it out through the sleeve. She swore she saw the cat’s mouth scrunch with disappointment, but it had to be a trick of the light.

When she turned the sink on to brush her teeth Lena started to bat at the water. Again she wondered how much of the cat was Lena and how much was feline instinct. Maybe 80-20.

When she was done she turned off the overhead lights leaving her bedside lamp on as she snuggled under the covers. Just as she was comfortable Lena leapt up beside her, curling up on her pillow.

Kara sat up.

“Woah, sorry, you can’t sleep here. Let me make you up a--.”

The cat let out a disgruntled “mew” flicking its tail with annoyance as if to say you are not getting me to sleep in a box, Kara Danvers.

“But,” she let out the word weakly, realizing as she said it she could not come up with any argument other than, “it wouldn’t be appropriate.”

Lena let out a tired yawn as she stretched her body, then dropped onto her side, tilting her head back in a way only a cat could a she looked up at Kara as if to say I’m a cat. What am I going to do?

Kara’s mouth scrunched as she tried to come up with some excuse, “Oh, alright, fine.”

She dropped her head back down onto her pillow, still feeling uncomfortable with the idea of Lena in her bed. She had to keep reminding herself over and again: she’s a cat. She’s a cat. She’s a cat.

She didn’t know when she fell asleep but when she came awake Lena was on her face sound asleep. Kara had to push her off as the cat let out an annoyed yowl before moving to her feet to go back to sleep.

Okay, maybe 70-30 on the Lena-cat ratio.

Kara fell back to sleep.

____

In the morning, Kara got herself breakfast that included a warm bowl of oatmeal for Lena. When they were done eating they headed back to Lena’s shed to work on the antidote.

Kara flipped through the spell book until Lena put her paw down on the page, signaling to her that this was the spell to use. Then the cat mewed whenever Kara pointed to one of the ingredients they needed. It was only when she’d set them all out that she realized they were missing two ingredients: phoenix feather and virgin tears.

“Where are we going to find those?”

Lena let out a “mew” like follow me as she jumped down from the table. The feline led the way as they headed into the woods behind the school. They traveled for at least twenty minutes before Lena climbed a tree.

Kara stood at the base waiting for her to return. And waiting. And waiting. She heard annoyed squawks from a bird as she stepped back enough to see Lena terrorizing a nest of birds.

“Lena!” it seemed Lena was now 50-50. “Lena!”

The cat let out an impatient “meow” as she watched her leap down from the branch. Kara called out as she dove, just catching the cat. The cat wore a smug expression as it looked up at Kara, a feather clenched in its mouth.

“A feather. Oh, I get it. Phoenix feather is just a bird’s feather. That’s not as complicated as I thought.”

She started to pull the feather out of the cat’s mouth, but it turned its head away, not allowing her to take it.

“Lena.”

“Mrrr.”

“Fine.” Keeping the cat in her arms she headed back to the shed. As the cat got annoyed, pushing against her chest, Kara felt her heart rate increase with worry. She started to run.

When they reached the shed she was out of breath as Lena leapt out of her arms, landing on the table. Gently the cat placed the feather on the table as if it had been planning to do that the whole time.

Grabbing the first herb, Kara looked to the cat as she asked, “How much of this do I need to put in?”

The cat looked away, its tail flicking back and forth.

“Lena, please, focus. Focus. I need you to tell me exactly how much of this I need to put in. I’m still not very good at knowing the amounts,” the cat looked indifferent as it stared at a spider on the window, “Lena, focus. For me.”

The cat shook its head like it was shaking something off before turning to give a look like I am trying, Kara.

“I know, Lena. Please, stay with me.”

With the cats help she started to put in the right amounts of each herb. She hoped it was the right amount. Her hand reached for the final ingredient, pausing as she realized she didn’t have it.

“Virgin tears. Where do I get virgin tears?” She looked around the shop, “What does it even want?”

Lena pawed at her cheek.

“Lena I need you to tell me.”

The cat meowed plaintively as if saying I am trying to tell you.

She could see the intelligence in Lena’s eyes dim as it seemed to go 40-60. Her breath shook as she realized what was happening.

She’d worried about Lena having a short life as a cat, but now it wasn’t about length, not about having a feline Lena, but about having a cat that had formerly been Lena.

Her chest ached with the thought of how awful it would be to not have Lena in her life at all.

She could feel her breath shaking as her head started to pound with a panic attack.

“Lena, I need you. You need to help me help you.”

Lena was always helping her, the one time she needed her Kara couldn’t step up. And she was only in trouble because of Kara.

She heard a lapping sound as she found Lena drinking the potion. “Lena, no!”

30-70.

She grabbed the cat as it pushed against her, “Please don’t leave me. I need you.”

Her eyes stung as she felt tears slide down her face as she held the cat closer, feeling its fur on her cheeks. Then a different wetness as the cat started to lick at her tears.

20-80.

“Lena. Lena, please. You…you are my moon.”

Lena was pushing against her again, harder, so that Kara couldn’t hold onto her as the force of the push sent the cat flying out of her arms. She heard a clatter as the cat hit the opposite wall, knocking stuff off the shelf to the ground.

She stood, rushing to the spot she had landed. There a black form shifted, growing in size and length and then Lena was lying on the ground. Human!

Her eyes widened as she hesitated, “Lena?”

The other girl let out a groan as she arched her back before pushing up on her elbow a she looked up at the blonde, “Kara?”

Kara felt her body shudder with relief as she realized, “Lena, you’re back.”

Lena looked down at herself, “I am,” she smiled up at Kara, “You did it.”

Kara dropped to her knees, too weak to stand as she started to bawl. “I thought I was going to lose you. I thought I had lost you.”

Lena crawled over wrapping her in a hug, “Kara.”

She was gasping for breath as she spoke through great sobs, “I didn’t even have virgin tears. How did the spell work?”

Lena used her hand like a paw as she wiped at the tears on Kara’s cheeks, “Oh, Kara, remember devil’s tongue? It doesn’t have to be literal virgin tears. It only means tears of a pure soul who is experiencing great pain. You thinking you were going to lose me was what the spell needed.”

Kara sniffed, “A pure soul. I’m not a pure soul.”

Lena’s smile was soft, “Of course you are. You’re the purest soul I know.”

She leaned in, placing a kiss just below Kara’s eye. Leaning back, she licked her lips as she thought for a moment then nodded, “Yep, those are virgin tears.”

Kara laughed lightly as she wiped at her eyes, “Lena, don’t.”

Lena smiled then leaned in as she rubbed her head against Kara like a cat.

“Lena.”

“What, the spell didn’t fully cure me. You messed up the amounts.”

Kara pushed her head away, “Stop joking around. I was really worried.”

“I know.” Lena licked her cheek.

“Lena!”

The girl grinned as she bumped at Kara with her nose. Kara bumped her back then licked at the air in front of her as Lena pulled back with a shocked expression.

“Are you trying to lick me?”

“You licked me first.”

Lena smirked, “Such a naughty kitty.”

Kara blushed as her eyes dropped to the ground. Lena moved in again, pressing her forehead against Kara’s, “Thank you for bringing me back.”

“You brought yourself back.”

“No, Kara, you are the one that brought me back. I couldn’t have done it without your tears. Without your care for me.”

Kara pressed her lips together bashfully, “Of course I care for you. You…” she glanced up before her eyes dropped again, “You are my moon.”

Lena smiled broadly like she’d heard the best thing in the world. She kissed Kara, surprising the girl.

If she combined the mistletoe kisses as one and then the cave kiss counted as two, this would be their third official kiss.

Kara’s heart had been pounding with fear of losing Lena, now it pounded with having her. Lena’s hand was over the top of her hand as her other hand slid up Kara’s arm, sending shivers up her body.

It was a different kind of kiss than the others. Born from gratitude at being there now in the moment with her. At having this chance to kiss her. A little more tender. A little more hungry.

Kara lifted her hand as she pressed into the kiss returning the sentiment. Just as grateful to have Lena in her life.

____

Kara came in the front door of her home just as Alex was coming down the stairs.

“Where is your shadow?”

Kara looked back at the door just as Lena came through.

“Oh, human today.”

The girl’s mother walked into the room, looking confused as she inquired, “What’s going on?”

Lena smiled as she answered, “Thank you for breakfast this morning, Mrs. Danvers.”

She smiled back, “Oh, you’re welcome, dea—wait. You didn’t eat with us.”

Kara looked back at the other girl like don’t! Why did you say that?

Lena gave her a wink like I said what I said.

Kara blushed as her mom looked like she was still trying to figure it out as Alex grinned behind her hand as she turned away.

Frowning, Kara slapped at Lena’s arm as the dark haired girl started to laugh.

“Bad kitty.”

Lena laughed harder.

The girl’s mother was still trying to figure things out as Kara grabbed Lena’s hand, pulling her up the stairs, “We’re going up to my room.”

“Keep your door open.”

“I will.”

Kara let go of Lena’s hand as soon as they were through the doorway to her bedroom. As soon as she was free Lena padded over to her bed, sitting down with that same smug smile she’d worn as a cat. Leaning back on her elbows, the witch wore a curled grin as she inquired, “Have you brought me here to punish me?”

Kara’s ears tingled with heat, but she ignored it as she sat down at her desk chair, “Lena, don’t think I’m going to let you out of the promise you made as a cat. I haven’t forgotten in the excitement of having you back.”

Lena’s mouth scrunched at the edge as if she had hoped that very thing. Sitting up, she ran her hands over her jeans in a stalling tactic.

“You asked about my connection to you.”

Kara bit her lip expectantly as she nodded.

“No matter how close we become the connection between us will remain one way. It has to do with my connection to magic; it makes me more attuned to people’s feelings. But…I can be more open with you so it almost feels like we are connected in that way.”

Kara could tell it was hard for Lena to talk as she took another moment to rub out the wrinkles on the cover of Kara’s bed.

Finally she turned to look at Kara, fixing her eyes on the other girls as she inquired, “What would you like to know?”

The End


End file.
